In various medical procedures, patches may be attached to a patient's body for monitoring electrical signals from an organ of the patient.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0351690 describes systems, devices, methods, and kits for monitoring one or more physiologic and/or physical signals from a subject. A system including patches and corresponding modules for wirelessly monitoring physiologic and/or physical signals, and an isolating patch for providing a barrier between a handheld monitoring device with a plurality of contact pads and a subject are disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0257647 describes an improved method, system and product to provide wireless ECG patient monitoring. Although embodiments make specific reference to monitoring electrocardiogram signal with an adherent patch, the system methods, and device herein may be applicable to any application in which physiological monitoring is used. The invention also presents a reliable means for docking the interface while minimizing signal interference and user error.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0087951 describes a wearable monitor that includes a flexible extended wear electrode patch and a removable reusable monitor recorder. A pair of flexile wires is interlaced or sewn into a flexible backing, serving as electrode signal pickup and electrode circuit traces. The wearable monitor sits centrally on the patient's chest along the sternum, which significantly improves the ability to sense cutaneous cardiac electric signals, particularly those generated by the atrium.